The present invention relates to a shower assembly and diverter valve for directing fluid from an inlet to multiple outlets. In particular, the invention relates to a rotatable diverter valve integrated with a shower head such as a fixed shower head.
Diverter valves typically used for shower assemblies include either a rotary or push-pull mechanism actuatable by the user. The push-pull diverter valves use longitudinal movable seal members to isolate between various flow paths. Such valves are not inherently intuitive to users.
Furthermore, the diverter valves have been installed upstream of the shower head between the shower spout that extends from the wall of the shower enclosure and the shower head. Such an arrangement not only detracts from the aesthetics of the shower assembly, but also adds length to the overall shower assembly creating headroom problems.
Typical rotary diverter valves utilize a seal that is mounted on a shaft rotatable about an axis to isolate the fluid paths. In particular, the seal is used to block one of two outlet ports. The seal can be arranged between the outlet ports so that fluid from the inlet exits both outlet ports. Rotating the shaft drags the seal across the sealing surface of the housing thereby wearing the seal. Over time, the worn seal does not sufficiently block the outlet ports thereby permitting leaks.
What is needed is a diverter valve that is intuitive to the user, has improved wear and does not create headroom problems.